psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Lesson plans
A lesson plan is a teacher's detailed description of the course of instruction for an individual lesson. While there is no one way to construct a correct lesson plan, most lesson plans contain some or all of these elements, typically in this order: *the title of the lesson *the amount of time required to complete the lesson *a list of required materials *a list of objectives. These may be stated as behavioral objectives (what the student is expected to be able to do upon completion of the lesson) or as knowledge objectives (what the student is expected to know upon completion of the lesson. *the set or lead-in to the lesson. This is designed to focus students on the skill or concept about to be instructed. Common sets include showing pictures or models, asking leading questions, or reviewing previously taught lessons. *the instructional component. This describes the sequence of events which will take place as the lesson is delivered. It includes the instructional input—what the teacher plans to do and say, and guided practice—an opportunity for students to try new skills or express new ideas with the modelling and guidance of the teacher. *''independent practice''. This component allows students to practice the skill or extend the knowledge on their own. *the summary. This is an opportunity for the teacher to wrap up the discussion and for the students to pose unanswered questions. *''evaluation''. Some, but not all, lessons have an evaluative component where the teacher can check for mastery of the instructed skills or concepts. This may take the form of a set of questions to be answered or a set of instructions to be followed. The evaluation may be formative; that is to say, used to guide subsequent learning, or summative; that is to say, used to determine a grade or other achievement criterion. *''analysis''. Often not part of a lesson plan, this component allows the teacher to reflect on the lesson and answer questions such as what went well, what needs improving, and how students reacted to the lesson. Unit plans follow much the same format, but are intended to cover an entire unit of work, which may be delivered over several days or weeks. In today's constructivist teaching style, the individual lesson plan is often inappropriate. Specific objectives and timelines may be included in the unit plan, but lesson plans are more fluid as they cater to student needs and learning styles. As students are asked to engage in problem or inquiry learning, rigid lesson planning with title, behavioral objectives, and specific outcomes within certain time constraints often no longer fit within modern effective pedagogy. Today, formal lesson plans are often required only of student teachers, who must be demonstrably familiar with the components of a lesson, or teachers new to the field, who have not yet internalized the flow of a lesson. ---- See also *APA lesson plans for teaching in psychology References & Bibliography Key texts Books *Clark, D. C. (1972). Using instructional objectives in teaching. Oxford, England: Scott, Foresman. *Gagnon, G. W., Jr., & Collay, M. (2006). Constructivist learning design: Key questions for teaching to standards. Thousand Oaks, CA: Corwin Press. *Glass, K. T. (2005). Curriculum design for writing instruction: Creating standards-based lesson plans and rubrics. Thousand Oaks, CA: Corwin Press. *Gudmundsdottir, S., Reinertsen, A., & Nordtomme, N. P. (2000). Klafki's Didaktik analysis as a conceptual framework for research on teaching. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Hansen, D. A., & Johnson, V. A. (1989). Classroom lesson strategies and orientations toward work. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Holliday, A. (2002). Teachers' and students' lessons. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Hopmann, S. (2000). Klafki's model of Didaktik analysis and lesson planning in teacher education. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Howell, D. R. (2007). Lesson Study: A "Win-Win" Professional Practice. Thousand Oaks, CA: Corwin Press. *Klafki, W. (2000). Didaktik analysis as the core of preparation of instruction. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *LaCroix, L. (2005). Inspired English: Raising test scores and writing effectiveness through poetry and fiction. Thousand Oaks, CA: Corwin Press. *Landa, L. N. (1987). A fragment of a lesson based on the Algo-Heuristic Theory of Instruction. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Menck, P., & Pirags, S. (2000). Content: Still in question. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Merrill, M. D. (1987). A lesson based on the component display theory. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Mierzwik, D. (2005). Classroom record keeping made simple: Tips for time-strapped teachers. Thousand Oaks, CA: Corwin Press. *Nessel, D. D., & Graham, J. M. (2007). Thinking strategies for student achievement: Improving learning across the curriculum, K-12 (2nd ed.). Thousand Oaks, CA: Corwin Press. *Nevin, A. I., Thousand, J. S., & Villa, R. A. (2002). Cooperative group lesson plans. Baltimore, MD: Paul H Brookes Publishing. *Nielsen, D. M. (2006). Teaching young children: A guide to planning your curriculum, teaching through learning centers, and just about everything else (2nd ed.). Thousand Oaks, CA: Corwin Press. *Perna, D. M., & Davis, J. R. (2007). Aligning standards & curriculum for classroom success (2nd ed.). Thousand Oaks, CA: Corwin Press. *Reigeluth, C. M. (1987). Instructional theories in action: Lessons illustrating selected theories and models. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Reigeluth, C. M. (1987). Lesson blueprints based on the Elaboration Theory of Instruction. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Renzulli, J. S. (2004). The Multiple Menu Model for Developing Differentiated Curriculum for the Gifted and Talented. Thousand Oaks, CA: Corwin Press. *Rosebery, A. S. (2005). "What Are We Going to Do Next?": Lesson Planning as a Resource for Teaching. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Roth, H., & Horton-Kruger, G. (2000). The art of lesson preparation. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Rude, C. A. (2008). How to succeed as a substitute teacher: Everything you need from start to finish. Thousand Oaks, CA: Corwin Press. *Senn-Fennell, C. (2000). Oral and written communication for promoting mathematical understanding: Teaching examples from grade 3. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Sherin, B. L., Azevedo, F. S., & diSessa, A. A. (2005). Exploration Zones: A Framework for Describing the Emergent Structure of Learning Activities. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Sholley, B. K. (1990). Remembering learning and memory. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Skowron, J. (2006). Powerful lesson planning: Every teacher's guide to effective instruction (2nd ed.). Thousand Oaks, CA: Corwin Press. *Stevens, G. H., & Scandura, J. M. (1987). A lesson design based on instructional prescriptions from the structural learning theory. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Steinberg, E. R. (1991). Teaching computers to teach (2nd ed.). Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Stone, R. (2007). Best practices for teaching mathematics: What award-winning classroom teachers do. Thousand Oaks, CA: Corwin Press. *Utter, B. (2007). Pick and plan: 100 brain-compatible strategies for lesson design. Thousand Oaks, CA: Corwin Press. *Villalobos, P. J., Tweit-Hull, D., & Wong, A. (2002). Creating and supporting peer tutor partnerships: Lesson plans. Baltimore, MD: Paul H Brookes Publishing. *Walling, D. R. (2005). Visual knowing: Connecting art and ideas across the curriculum. Thousand Oaks, CA: Corwin Press. *Williams, R. B., & Dunn, S. E. (2008). Brain-Compatible learning for the block (2nd Ed.). Thousand Oaks, CA: Corwin Press. Papers *On the programs of schools for deaf children. (1985). Defektologiya No 5 1985, 21-26. *Agrawal, R. (1987). Lesson planning for visually impaired students: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 81(5) May 1987, 195-196. *Alvarado, J. L. (2003). Teachers' Rationale and Procedures Used During Lesson Script Deviations: Behavioral Disorders Vol 28(4) Aug 2003, 370-385. *Alvermann, D. E. (1987). The role of textbooks in teachers' interactive decision making: Reading Research and Instruction Vol 26(2) Win 1987, 115-127. *Applefield, J. M., Huber, R., & Moallem, M. (2000). Constructivism in theory and practice: Toward a better understanding: The High School Journal Vol 84(2) Dec 2000, 35-53. *Arkhip, I. A. (1987). On the use of independent work in Russian language lessons in schools for the mentally retarded: Defektologiya No 2 1987, 33-36. *Beecher, C. (1977). Curriculum practices: Their effect and/or relationship to selected biographical and professional variables: Journal of Experimental Education Vol 46(2) Win 1977, 31-41. *Bektayeva, K. Z. (1982). Teaching to render in the school for mentally retarded children: Defektologiya Vol 5 1982, 26-30. *Belmer, V. A. (1985). Teaching perception of graphic pictures during drawing lessons in the preparatory class of a school for visually impaired children: Defektologiya No 3 1985, 52-57. *Berezhkovskaya, E. L., & Varentsova, N. y. S. (1990). Teaching the bases of spelling to 5-year-olds: Voprosy Psychologii No 1 Jan-Feb 1990, 33-41. *Biddle, B. J. (1980). A First-Person, Singular View of Supervision: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 25 (2), Feb, 1980. *Borko, H., Livingston, C., & Shavelson, R. J. (1990). Teachers' thinking about instruction: RASE: Remedial & Special Education Vol 11(6) Nov-Dec 1990, 40-49, 53. *Brittin, R. V. (2005). Preservice and Experienced Teachers' Lesson Plans for Beginning Instrumentalists: Journal of Research in Music Education Vol 53(1) Spr 2005, 26-39. *Broeckmans, J. (1986). Short-term developments in student teachers' lesson planning: Teaching and Teacher Education Vol 2(3) 1986, 215-228. *Broer, N. A., Aarnoutse, C. A. J., Kieviet, F. K., & van Leeuwe, J. F. J. (2001). Learning to construct schemes: The effects of a lession series for 12 year old pupils: Pedagogische Studien Vol 78(1) 2001, 16-35. *Brossard, M. (1984). What is included in a lesson? : Bulletin de Psychologie Vol 38(371) Jul-Aug 1984-1985, 727-737. *Brothen, T. (1990). A computer-based exercise in experimental methodology. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Browder, D. M., Trela, K., & Jimenez, B. (2007). Training teachers to follow a task analysis to engage middle school students with moderate and severe developmental disabilities in grade-appropriate literature: Focus on Autism and Other Developmental Disabilities Vol 22(4) Win 2007, 206-219. *Bull, S. G. (1973). The role of questions in maintaining attention to textual material: Review of Educational Research Vol 43(1) Win 1973, 83-87. *Burgan, C. (1978). Lesson planning ability as related to type of unit planning instruction for student teachers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Burger, J., McDermott, M. H., Chess, C., Bochenek, E., Perez-Lugo, M., & Pflugh, K. K. (2003). Evaluating Risk Communication about Fish Consumption Advisories: Efficacy of a Brochure versus a Classroom Lesson in Spanish and English: Risk Analysis Vol 23(4) Aug 2003, 791-803. *Burns, R. B., & Lash, A. A. (1988). Nine seventh-grade teachers' knowledge and planning of problem-solving instruction: The Elementary School Journal Vol 88(4) Mar 1988, 369-386. *Byra, M., & Coulon, S. C. (1994). The effect of planning on the instructional behaviors of preservice teachers: Journal of Teaching in Physical Education Vol 13(2) Jan 1994, 123-139. *Cai, J. (2005). U.S. and Chinese Teachers' Constructing, Knowing, and Evaluating Representations to Teach Mathematics: Mathematical Thinking and Learning Vol 7(2) 2005, 135-169. *Campbell, K. B. (2007). Review of My recovery zone: An expressive journal for myself: Art Therapy Vol 24(3) 2007, 144-145. *Cavey, L. O., & Berenson, S. (2005). Learning to teach high school mathematics: Patterns of growth in understanding right triangle trigonometry during lesson plan study: The Journal of Mathematical Behavior Vol 24(2) 2005, 171-190. *Cheong, G. S. (1973). Ability to write objectives and the quality of teaching: Education Vol 94(2) Nov 1973, 182-184. *Comerford, J. F., & Fleury, B. J. (1972). The objectives controversy: Journal of Teacher Education Vol 23(1) Spr 1972, 27-31. *Connelly, J. (2007). Review of Storytelling in the classroom: Educational Psychology in Practice Vol 23(4) Dec 2007, 388-389. *Corey, J. R. (1990). Psychological set and the solution of anagrams. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Costa-Giomi, E., Flowers, P. J., & Sasaki, W. (2005). Piano Lessons of Beginning Students Who Persist or Drop Out: Teacher Behavior, Student Behavior, and Lesson Progress: Journal of Research in Music Education Vol 53(3) Fal 2005, 234-247. *D'Agostino, J. V., Schwartz, K. L., Cimetta, A. D., & Welsh, M. E. (2007). Using a partitioned treatment design to examine the effect of Project WET: Journal of Environmental Education Vol 38(4) Sum 2007, 43-50. *D'Amato, R. C., & Dean, R. S. (1987). Psychological reports, individual education programs, and daily lesson plans: Are they related? : Professional School Psychology Vol 2(2) Spr 1987, 93-101. *Davidson, M. (2008). How blue are you? The world of taste variations. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Davis, S. F., & Becker, A. H. (1990). Grits and development. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *De Pro Bueno, A. (1999). The planning of didactic units by teachers: Analysis of types of teaching activities: Ensenanza de las Ciencias Revista de investigacion y experiencias didacticas Vol 17(3) Nov 1999, 411-429. *Denton, J. J. (1974). Student and teacher cooperatively selected behavioral objectives: Audiovisual Instruction Vol 19(5) May 1974, 11-12. *DiNubile, L., & Wessler, R. (1974). Lessons from the Living School: Rational Living Vol 9(1) Spr 1974, 29-32. *Donohue, K., & Reddy, N. N. (2006). 180 days to successful writers: Lessons to prepare your students for standardized assessments and for life. Thousand Oaks, CA: Corwin Press. *Donskaya, N. Y., & Komarov, K. V. (1982). Organization, planning, and techniques of teaching to read and write in the 2nd division of school for hard of hearing children: Defektologiya No 4 1982, 26-34. *Doyle, M. (1997). Beyond life history as a student: Preservice teachers' beliefs about teaching and learning: College Student Journal Vol 31(4) Dec 1997, 519-531. *Duell, O. K. (1974). Effect of type of objective, level of test question, and the judged importance of tested materials upon posttest performance: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 66(2) Apr 1974, 225-232. *Dumke, D. (1984). The hierarchical organization of lesson topics as learning aids in primary schools: Psychologie in Erziehung und Unterricht Vol 31(1) 1984, 43-49. *Dunkin, M. J., Precians, R. P., & Nettle, E. B. (1996). Elementary student teachers' self-evaluation: Learning criteria for judging lessons and self as teacher: Journal of Classroom Interaction Vol 31(1) 1996, 11-19. *Eichelberger, R. T. (1991). A limited view of program evaluation: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 36 (2), Feb, 1991. *Emmer, E. T., & Gerwels, M. C. (2002). Cooperative learning in elementary classrooms: Teaching practices and lesson characteristics: The Elementary School Journal Vol 103(1) Sep 2002, 75-91. *Farley, A., & Moore, D. M. (1975). Utilizing self-instruction or learning packages: Teacher and student implications: Educational Technology Vol 15(8) Aug 1975, 9-13. *Fernandez, C., Cannon, J., & Chokshi, S. (2003). A US-Japan lesson study collaboration reveals critical lenses for examining practice: Teaching and Teacher Education Vol 19(2) Feb 2003, 171-185. *Fernandez, C., Yoshida, M., & Stigler, J. W. (1992). Learning mathematics from classroom instruction: On relating lessons to pupils' interpretations: Journal of the Learning Sciences Vol 2(4) 1992, 333-365. *Ferrell, B. G. (1992). Lesson plan analysis as a program evaluation tool: Gifted Child Quarterly Vol 36(1) Win 1992, 23-26. *Fisher-Polites, C. (2004). We all fit in: A Program Designed to Promote Understanding Among Typical Children for Children with Disabilities: Journal of Positive Behavior Interventions Vol 6(3) Sum 2004, 181-187. *Furr, S. R. (2000). Structuring the group experience: A format for designing psychoeducational groups: Journal for Specialists in Group Work Vol 25(1) Mar 2000, 29-49. *Gersten, R. (1990). Enemies real and imagined: Implications of "Teachers' thinking about instruction" for collaboration between special and general education: RASE: Remedial & Special Education Vol 11(6) Nov-Dec 1990, 50-53. *Gerwin, D. (2003). A Relevant Lesson: Hitler Goes to the Mall: Theory and Research in Social Education Vol 31(4) Fal 2003, 435-465. *Gibson, S. A. (2006). Lesson Observation and Feedback: The Practice of an Expert Reading Coach: Reading Research and Instruction Vol 45(4) Sum 2006, 295-318. *Gorbunova, E. A., & Retchitzkaya, E. G. (1983). Improvement of independent work of hearing impairments department-students when studying special subjects: Defektologiya No 2 1983, 71-74. *Gordon, L. E., & Ellingson, L. (2006). In the eyes of the beholder: Student interpretations of sexuality lessons: Sex Education Vol 6(3) Aug 2006, 251-264. *Graham, G., Hopple, C., Manross, M., & Sitzman, T. (1993). Novice and experienced children's physical education teachers: Insights into their situational decision making: Journal of Teaching in Physical Education Vol 12(2) Jan 1993, 197-214. *Greaney, K. (2007). Review of the Phonics handbook: Reading and Writing Vol 20(9) Dec 2007, 945-946. *Gunther, M. (2004). Interest in the fellow human being. An approach following Oskar Spiels concept of unveiling: Zeitschrift fur Individualpsychologie Vol 29(1) 2004, 48-52. *Haag, L., & Mischo, C. (2003). Can teaching be improved by perusal of others' subjective theories? Effects of a traning study on group work: Zeitschrift fur Entwicklungspsychologie und Padagogische Psychologie Vol 35(1) 2003, 37-48. *Hamann, D. L., Baker, D. S., McAllister, P. A., & Bauer, W. I. (2000). Factors affecting university music students' perceptions of lesson quality and teaching effectiveness: Journal of Research in Music Education Vol 48(2) Sum 2000, 102-113. *Handa, Y. (2008). Reflections upon teaching a poorly-conceived lesson: The Montana Mathematics Enthusiast Vol 5(1) Jan 2008, 117-124. *Hersh, R., & Cohen, S. (1972). Beyond behavioral objectives: Individualizing learning: The Elementary School Journal Vol 73(2) Nov 1972, 101-106. *Hiebert, J., Morris, A. K., & Glass, B. (2003). Learning to learn to teach: An "experiment" model for teaching and teacher preparation in mathematics: Journal of Mathematics Teacher Education Vol 6(3) Sep 2003, 201-222. *Hsu, Y.-S. (2006). 'Lesson Rainbow': The use of multiple representations in an Internet-based, discipline-integrated science lesson: British Journal of Educational Technology Vol 37(4) Jul 2006, 539-557. *Huck, S. W., & Long, J. D. (1973). The effect of behavioral objectives on student achievement: Journal of Experimental Education Vol 42(1) Fal 1973, 40-41. *Hundley, H. L. (2004). A College Professor Teaches a Fourth-Grade Media Literacy Unit on Television Commercials: Lessons Learned by the Students--And by the Teacher: American Behavioral Scientist Vol 48(1) Sep 2004, 84-91. *Kallison, J. M. (1986). Effects of lesson organization on achievement: American Educational Research Journal Vol 23(2) Sum 1986, 337-347. *Kinney-Sedgwick, M., & Yochum, N. (1996). Content area literacy instruction: Viewpoints of elementary teachers and literacy professors: Reading Research and Instruction Vol 35(4) Sum 1996, 298-314. *Klein, J. D. (1991). Preservice teacher use of learning and instructional design principles: Educational Technology Research and Development Vol 39(3) 1991, 83-89. *Kounin, J. S., & Gump, P. V. (1974). Signal systems of lesson settings and the task-related behavior of preschool children: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 66(4) Aug 1974, 554-562. *Ladas, H. (1973). The mathemagenic effects of factual review questions on the learning of incidental information: A critical review: Review of Educational Research Vol 43(1) Win 1973, 71-82. *Lawson, T. E. (1974). Instruction and the structure of content: Educational Technology Vol 14(5) May 1974, 27-28. *Lechner, J. V., & Barry, N. H. (1997). Multicultural education through art, literature, and music: A study of preservice teachers' perceptions of appropriate materials and methods: Journal of Research & Development in Education Vol 30(2) Win 1997, 87-102. *Livingston, C., & Borko, H. (1990). High school mathematics review lessons: Expert-novice distinctions: Journal for Research in Mathematics Education Vol 21(5) Nov 1990, 372-387. *Loewen, S. (2004). Uptake in Incidental Focus on Form in Meaning-Focused ESL Lessons: Language Learning Vol 54(1) Mar 2004, 153-188. *Logan, P., & Skinner, C. H. (1998). Improving students' perceptions of a mathematics assignment by increasing problem completion rates: Is problem completion a reinforcing event? : School Psychology Quarterly Vol 13(4) Win 1998, 322-331. *Martin, V., & Thomas, M. C. (2000). A model psychoeducation group for shy college students: Journal for Specialists in Group Work Vol 25(1) Mar 2000, 79-88. *Mathis, R. D., & Tanner, Z. (2000). Structured group activities with family-of-origin themes: Journal for Specialists in Group Work Vol 25(1) Mar 2000, 89-103. *McCollum, P. (1989). Turn-allocation in lessons with North American and Puerto Rican students: A comparative study: Anthropology & Education Quarterly Vol 20(2) Jun 1989, 133-156. *Morton, J. (1996). Helping children contribute to learning plans: Educational and Child Psychology Vol 13(2) 1996, 23-30. *Moxley, R. A. (2007). Graphing in the classroom for improving instruction: From lesson plans to research: Education & Treatment of Children Vol 30(2) May 2007, 111-126. *No authorship, i. (2007). Review of What is it about me you can't teach? An instructional guide for the urban educator (second edition): Adolescence Vol 42(165) Spr 2007, 220. *Obidaat, S. A. (1995). The situation of female and male teachers of social studies in Jordan from the daily academic plan during 1992: Dirasat Vol 22A(1) Feb 1995, 7-32. *Odinko, M., & Williams, J. (2006). Language of instruction and interaction patterns in pre-primary classrooms in Nigeria: Journal of Classroom Interaction Vol 41(1) Sum 2006, 22-32. *Ohta, M. (1992). Units and subject content of teachers' lesson plans: Japanese Journal of Special Education Vol 30(2) Sep 1992, 23-32. *Orelove, F. P. (1982). Developing daily schedules for classrooms of severely handicapped students: Education & Treatment of Children Vol 5(1) Win 1982, 59-68. *Panasuk, R. M., & Todd, J. (2005). Effectiveness of lesson planning: Factor analysis: Journal of Instructional Psychology Vol 32(3) Sep 2005, 215-232. *Pang, M. F., & Marton, F. (2003). Beyond "lesson study": Comparing two ways of facilitating the grasp of some economic concepts: Instructional Science Vol 31(3) May 2003, 175-194. *Pavlova, N. P. (1985). Organization and methods of conducting classes in social-everyday orientation: Defektologiya No 4 1985, 40-45. *Penso, S., & Lazarowitz, R. (1998). How do student-teachers formulate a lesson's central theme and identify its sequence of teaching? : Megamot Vol 39(3) Dec 1998, 286-302. *Peterson, J. C., Thomas, H. L., Lovett, C. J., & Bright, G. W. (1973). The effect of organizers and knowledge of behavioral objectives on learning a mathematical concept: Journal for Research in Mathematics Education Vol 4(2) Mar 1973, 76-84. *Phillips, E. R. (1975). Optimal instructional sequences in mathematics: SALT: School Applications of Learning Theory Vol 7(3) Apr 1975, 1-15. *Pope, M., & Purnell, L. (2006). Lost in transition: Supporting Key Stage 2/3 English trainees during secondary placement: Education 3-13 Vol 34(2) 2006, 113-122. *Puchner, L. D., & Taylor, A. R. (2006). Lesson study, collaboration and teacher efficacy: Stories from two school-based math lesson study groups: Teaching and Teacher Education Vol 22(7) Oct 2006, 922-934. *Reed, S. K. (1988). Too much talk, too little research: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 33 (6), Jun, 1988. *Reiser, R. A., & Mory, E. H. (1991). An examination of the systematic planning techniques of two experienced teachers: Educational Technology Research and Development Vol 39(3) 1991, 71-82. *Renzulli, J. S. (2004). The Multiple Menu Model for Developing Differentiated Curriculum: Korean Journal of Thinking & Problem Solving Vol 14(1) Apr 2004, 75-85. *Roelofs, E. C., Aarnoutse, C. A., & Voeten, M. J. (1991). Teaching the notion of anaphoric relationships in texts: Effects of instructing 3rd graders in elementary schools: Tijdschrift voor Onderwijsresearch Vol 16(2) Jul 1991, 93-106. *Rogers, R. L. (1986). Preparing course materials with an outline processor: Teaching of Psychology Vol 13(3) Oct 1986, 154-155. *Rosselli, H. C. (2003). Review of Content-Based Curriculum for High-Ability Learners: Gifted Child Quarterly Vol 47(2) Spr 2003, 170-171. *Sanchez, G., & Valcarcel, M. V. (1999). Science teachers' views and practices in planning for teaching: Journal of Research in Science Teaching Vol 36(4) Apr 1999, 493-513. *Savenye, W. C., Davidson, G. V., & Smith, P. L. (1991). Teaching instructional design in a computer literacy course: Educational Technology Research and Development Vol 39(3) 1991, 49-58. *Schatz, P., Ruocco, A. C., Medaglia, J., & Chute, D. L. (2008). Observing neural networking in vivo. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Schmidt, M. (2005). Preservice String Teachers' Lesson-Planning Processes: An Exploratory Study: Journal of Research in Music Education Vol 53(1) Spr 2005, 6-25. *Schoenfeld, A. H. (1999). Models of the teaching process: The Journal of Mathematical Behavior Vol 18(3) Mar 1999, 243-261. *Schoenfeld, A. H., Minstrell, J., & van Zee, E. (1999). The detailed analysis of an established teacher's non-traditional lesson: The Journal of Mathematical Behavior Vol 18(3) Mar 1999, 281-325. *Schumm, J. S., Vaughn, S., Haager, D., McDowell, J. A., & et al. (1995). General education teacher planning: What can students with learning disabilities expect? : Exceptional Children Vol 61(4) Feb 1995, 335-352. *Seidel, T., Rimmele, R., & Prenzel, M. (2005). Clarity and coherence of lesson goals as a scaffold for student learning: Learning and Instruction Vol 15(6) Dec 2005, 539-556. *Semb, G. (1974). The effects of mastery criteria and assignment length on college-student test performance: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 7(1) Spr 1974, 61-69. *Siegel, E., & Siegel, R. (1975). Ten guidelines for writing instructional sequences: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 8(4) Apr 1975, 203-209. *Simplicio, J. S. C. (2001). A lesson on racial differences: Journal of Instructional Psychology Vol 28(2) Jun 2001, 108-110. *Skindrud, K., & Gersten, R. (2006). An Evaluation of Two Contrasting Approaches for Improving Reading Achievement in a Large Urban District: The Elementary School Journal Vol 106(5) May 2006, 389-407. *Smith, L. R. (1985). The effect of lesson structure and cognitive level of questions on student achievement: Journal of Experimental Education Vol 54(1) Fal 1985, 44-49. *Smith, L. R. (1985). A low-inference indicator of lesson organization: Journal of Classroom Interaction Vol 21(1) Win 1985, 25-30. *Solmon, M. A., & Lee, A. M. (1991). A contrast and planning behaviors between expert and novice adapted physical education teachers: Adapted Physical Activity Quarterly Vol 8(2) Apr 1991, 115-127. *Spooner, F., Baker, J. N., Harris, A. A., Ahlgrim-Delzell, L., & Browder, D. M. (2007). Effects of training in universal design learning on lesson plan development: Remedial and Special Education Vol 28(2) Mar-Apr 2007, 108-116. *Steinaker, N., & Bell, M. R. (1975). A proposed taxonomy of educational objectives: The experiential domain: Educational Technology Vol 15(1) Jan 1975, 14-16. *Sunal, C. S., & Sunal, D. W. (2003). Teacher Candidates' Conceptualization of Guided Inquiry and Lesson Planning in Social Studies Following Web-Assisted Instruction: Theory and Research in Social Education Vol 31(2) Spr 2003, 243-264. *Tamir, P. (1975). Nurturing the practical mode in schools: School Review Vol 83(3) May 1975, 499-506. *Taylor, L. M., Casto, D. J., & Walls, R. T. (2004). Tools, time and strategies for integrating technology across the curriculum: Journal of Constructivist Psychology Vol 17(2) Apr-Jun 2004, 121-136. *Tellez, K. (1999). Mexican-American preservice teachers and the intransigency of the elementary school curriculum: Teaching and Teacher Education Vol 15(5) Jul 1999, 555-570. *Theodorakis, Y., Hatzigeorgiadis, A., Chroni, S., & Goudas, M. (2007). Goal setting in physical education. Champaign, IL: Human Kinetics. *Thompson, M.-A. C. (1990). An action-oriented lesson for second-year college French students: Journal of Group Psychotherapy, Psychodrama & Sociometry Vol 43(2) Sum 1990, 82-84. *Tillema, H. H. (1984). Educational materials as analyzed by teachers: Pedagogische Studien Vol 61(7-8) Jul-Aug 1984, 304-312. *Tobias, S., & Duchastel, P. C. (1974). Behavioral objectives, sequence, and anxiety in CAI: Instructional Science Vol 3(3) Oct 1974, 231-242. *Tsipina, N. A. (1988). Recommendations for the approximate thematic planning of reading lessons in the primary remedial classes in the schools for developmentally backward children: Defektologiya No 5 1988, 29-37. *Tsukerman, G. A. (2003). At the source of a learning community: A microanalysis of a lesson in a first form: Voprosy Psychologii No 4 2003, 104-126. *Turner, C. (2006). Height, foot length and threat to woodland: Positive learning from pupil relevant data: Teaching Statistics Vol 28(1) Feb 2006, 22-24. *Van der Sijde, P. C. (1989). The effect of a brief teacher training on student achievement: Teaching and Teacher Education Vol 5(4) 1989, 303-314. *Verpoorten, D., Poumay, M., & Leclercq, D. (2007). The Eight Learning Events Model: A pedagogic conceptual tool supporting diversification of learning methods: Interactive Learning Environments Vol 15(2) Aug 2007, 151-160. *Vontver, L. A. (1974). A use of instructional objectives to increase learning efficiency: Journal of Medical Education Vol 49(5) May 1974, 453-454. *Warner, L., & Craycraft, K. (1984). Writing lesson plans for active learning: Childhood Education Vol 61(1) Sep-Oct 1984, 13-17. *Watt, H., & Burrell, A. (2006). Making the plenary session count: Education 3-13 Vol 34(1) 2006, 11-18. *West, B., Abatemarco, D., Ohman-Strickland, P. A., Zec, V., Russo, A., & Milic, R. (2008). Project Northland in Croatia: Results and lessons learned: Journal of Drug Education Vol 38(1) 2008, 55-70. *Whittaker, C. R., & Taylor, L. S. (1995). Do resource room teachers have sufficient planning time? : Journal of Educational & Psychological Consultation Vol 6(3) 1995, 247-256. *Wilson, L., Andrew, C., & Sourikova, S. (2001). Shape and structure in primary mathematics lessons: A comparative study in the North-east of England and St Petersburg, Russia--some implications for the daily mathematics lesson: British Educational Research Journal Vol 27(1) Jan 2001, 29-58. *Wood, J. W., & Jones, K. H. (1994). Adapting lesson plans for mainstreamed vocational educational students: Journal of Instructional Psychology Vol 21(2) Jun 1994, 192-200. *Zimmerlin, D., & Nelson, M. (1999). The detailed analysis of a beginning teacher carrying out a traditional lesson: The Journal of Mathematical Behavior Vol 18(3) Mar 1999, 263-279. *Zoboroski, J. (1981). Planning for and grading LD students: Academic Therapy Vol 16(4) Mar 1981, 463-470. Additional material Books Papers *plans Google Scholar Dissertations *Alexander, S. L. (1976). An evaluation of the effects of attitude, mastery, and integration on application of lesson planning skills learned in a computer-based instructional simulation and practiced in microclassrooms by prospective teachers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bastress, R. M. (1972). The use of behavioral objectives in planning and implementing instruction: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Beyerbach, B. A. (1986). Concept mapping as an approach to assessment of students' representation of structural knowledge: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Casciato, D. M. (2007). Effect of a self-evaluation checklist on the quality of student teachers' scripted lesson plans. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Demchik, V. F. (1987). The effect of varied strategies training on classroom lesson planning skills: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Foriska, T. J. (1991). Utilizing technology to improve the principals' role as instructional leader: Dissertation Abstracts International. *George, P. G. (1979). The relationship of lesson properties and teacher communication to the task-related attention of learning disabled children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Graham, K. C. (1987). The nature of lessons and instruction in a middle school physical education class: A social interaction perspective: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Henschel, C. J. (1999). The effects of reflective practice on in-class decisions during planning, for novices. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Hsu, C.-L. (1994). The impact of systematic planning on intern teachers' planning strategies and students' learning outcomes. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Hudson, N. A. (1991). Evaluation of special education teachers: Perceptions of special education teachers and administrators: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kreutzer, F. W. (1984). The perceptions of secondary school teachers regarding instructional development: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Micheller, J. S. (2003). Determining the intellectual quality of Internet-accessible lesson plans: A conceptual content analysis. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Murray, A. M. (1992). Training teachers to foster creativity using the 4MAT model: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Neely, A. M. (1983). An experiment in the training in cognitive monitoring and its relationship to dogmatism and impact on planning and classroom implementation performance of preservice teachers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Nerney, J. E. (2003). Toward the instruction of a positive psychology: Lessons for an undergraduate course. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Olona, M. L. (1988). The effects of Rogerian-based lesson plans on the self-esteem of migrant children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Pellegrino, A. M. (2008). The manifestation of critical thinking and metacognition in secondary American history students through the implementation of lesson plans and activities consistent with historical thinking skills. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Richey, M. J. (1984). A study of primary teacher planning behavior for reading instruction: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rogien, L. R. (1998). The effects of cognitive strategy training in clarity of instruction on lesson planning and instruction for preservice teachers. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Semb, G. B. (1973). The effects of instructional objectives and grade-contingent points on student test performance in an introductory college course: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Still, J. L. (1973). Simulation design training and programmed instruction in relation to attitudinal changes of teachers toward behavioral objectives in selected Florida secondary schools: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Sung, K. H. (1983). The effects of differentially structured lesson plans on the elementary general music teaching behaviors of sophomore music education students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Svare, R. J. (1986). Performance in a vocational electronics computer aided instruction exercise as a function of psychological differentiation and lesson structure: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wesolik, F. (2008). The relationship between early childhood teacher candidates' perceptions of school climate and their creation of developmentally appropriate lesson plans: A mixed methods study. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Wise, R. I. (1974). The effects of modifying instruction for reteaching: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Zengaro, F. (2007). Learning to plan for teaching: A multiple-case study of field-based experiences of three preservice teachers. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. External links There are many online listings of lesson plans, including: *Lesson Plans Page - Collection of 20,000 lessons. *Lesson Plan Archive - Lesson plan archive in wiki format. *Lesson Plan Library - The Lesson Plan Library offers kindergarten, elementary, middle school and high school lesson plans for all major school subjects. *Lesson Plans from the Portal to Texas History using primary sources. Category:Pedagogy Category:Teaching methods